


Anchor / 锚

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 14, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 米迦勒无故离开后，萨姆试图和迪恩谈谈。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Anchor / 锚

迪恩很难回忆起具体什么时候萨姆高过了他，也许是出于哥哥的尊严让他拒绝去思考他俩的身高差，也许是他即使过了这么多年还是依然时常有把萨姆整个人藏到身后保护起来的冲动。就好像还在昨天，萨姆还是那个甜蜜的，会抬头看着哥哥喊他Dee的孩子，当迪恩讲了一个没那么好笑的笑话时也会跟着发出清脆的笑声，于是迪恩会爽朗着笑着伸手揉乱萨米软软的留到耳根的头发。现在萨姆比他高，比他聪明（不过，萨姆一直是聪明的那个，他甚至考上了斯坦福。斯坦福！迪恩发现自己如今终于能相对平静地想起斯坦福，而不再感受到那种被抛弃的空洞和恐慌紧紧地抓住自己的心脏的疼痛了）妈的，萨姆甚至一个人领导着那帮从天启世界来的猎人。在迪恩被来自那个世界的婊子米迦勒附身，伤害他人时，萨姆正在带领那些猎人，做真正有意义、能帮助人们的事。

迪恩伸手又拿了一块披萨，扑到床上打开了电视，把关于米迦勒的念头和记忆推到脑子的最后方。他现在正在地堡里，很安全，萨姆和妈妈都在，如果不是已经被他当作家的地堡现在除了他们还有一群对于迪恩来说几乎是陌生人的天启世界猎人走来走去，他几乎要感到平和和满足了。不过没关系，萨姆是个好领袖，而那些猎人确实有所帮助，尽管他们毫无品味地称赞萨姆的胡子让他看起来不错。迪恩承认每次看到萨姆发号施令的样子都难以控制地感受到一阵自豪和爱意（除了胡子，迪恩拒绝思考萨姆的胡子，和它如何让他看起来更成熟了，几乎有一瞬间他要开始怀疑谁才是哥哥，所以不，迪恩不喜欢萨姆的胡子）。再说了，他还是可以躲在自己的房间吃垃圾食品看恐怖片，让萨姆和那群猎人打交道去吧。

在自己的思路重新打着转掉入米迦勒和被附身的记忆的无底黑洞前，迪恩打开了电影恐怖频道。萨姆曾经表示不能理解迪恩对恐怖片的热爱，考虑到他们的生活本身几乎就是一部恐怖片，但迪恩喜欢这种知道好人最后会赢的故事，从这个角度来说，恐怖片比他们的生活要轻松愉快多了。

电影刚看了个开头，门开了。会来找自己的不是萨姆就是妈妈了，而只有萨姆这个没礼貌的小混蛋不敲门；倒也不是说迪恩在乎。那些猎人不知是对米迦勒有阴影还是不敢打扰自己，总之几乎没有人主动来和迪恩说话，而迪恩对此没有任何不满。他手里依然拿着半片披萨，另一只手调低了音量。萨姆进了房间顺手合上了门，几乎是小心翼翼地露出了一个微笑，问到：

“嗨，迪恩。你感觉怎么样？”

“我好得很。还能怎样？你……等等，哇哦。”

“嗯？什么？”

迪恩几乎着迷地盯着他弟弟，用手摸了摸脸示意。

“对，是的，我刮胡子了。”

萨姆偏了偏头，语气里一半无语一半喜爱，迪恩没控制住自己发表了萨姆的脸看起来像海豚肚皮一样光滑的评价，一边把最后一片披萨塞进自己的嘴巴。萨姆肉眼可见的翻了个白眼，又走进了几步，坐到了迪恩的床上。

“你确定？你想谈谈吗……？”

“有什么好谈的？”

“好吧，首先你已经猫在房间里一个多星期了，自从米迦勒……”

“嘿，这和米迦勒没关系。再说了，万圣节快到了，我难道不能用恐怖片马拉松庆祝一下？”

“好吧，如果你这么说的话。我只是想确认你感觉还好。”

“什么时候“感觉良好”也是猎魔职业描述的一部分了？我会没事的。”

萨姆又翻了个白眼，但没有继续坚持他的“谈话治疗”，只是无声地向迪恩挪得更近了一些，现在两个人大腿贴着大腿手臂贴着手臂并肩靠在床板上了。他们安静地看了一会电视，直到萨姆把手从迪恩的背后环过去，将头斜靠到迪恩的肩膀上。迪恩发出了一声半心半意的“萨米女孩儿”的嘲弄，但他的声音听起来更像是喜爱和安心而不是嘲笑。萨姆完全不关心电视上的内容，他满足于和迪恩这段延长的无人打扰的肢体接触，没有需要他们立刻分开去处理的世界末日（好吧，米迦勒不知所踪，疑似在召集怪兽军队，所以世界末日也没那么远，但他现在不想在乎），也没有旁人打扰。而迪恩就这这个姿势又多看了二十分钟电视，但他承认自己的注意力越来越滑向萨姆，他扑在自己脖子上的热热的呼吸和扫在自己侧脸的头发，而不是电视上的电影。再说了，短斧杀手这一系列的电影迪恩可以说是烂熟于心倒背如流，倒也不需要他非常多的注意力。

“别盯着我了。”

萨姆的眼睛半阖着，但他不知为何就是知道迪恩已经无意识地盯着自己头顶的发旋发了好几分钟呆。迪恩实在是太舒适并且满意于目前两人所在的位置，甚至没有那个心思去想出一个机智而充满男子气概的反驳，只是模糊不清的咕哝了两声，充其量表示他听到了萨姆的评价，并顺手把没被萨姆压着的手抬起来，揉了揉萨姆的头发。即使一直口头嘲笑萨姆的长发娘兮兮的，迪恩不会承认其实他爱死了弟弟头发的样子，和手感。

萨姆因为迪恩的动作闷闷地笑了，像一只被摸了头的金毛巡回犬一样把头往迪恩的手里拱了拱，然后终于抬起了头，直视哥哥的眼睛。天啊，他的狗狗眼，迪恩几乎立刻就被吸进了萨姆的眼睛里，无法动弹。他弟弟的榛绿色瞳孔里装了那么多担心和同等的安慰，他不知道这么多情感是怎么塞进一个人体器官的。

“我真的没事。”

迪恩这次主动捧住了萨姆的脸，将他们的额头靠到一起。既然萨米妹妹想要煽情，他可以配合煽情到底。萨姆发出一声像是呛到似的笑声，合上了两人嘴唇之间的距离。他咬着迪恩的下嘴唇，把舌头顶进哥哥的嘴里，尝到了意大利香肠披萨的味道。他的手指轻车熟路地从迪恩的衬衫下摆伸进去，食指延着迪恩松垮的裤子往下滑。

“你想要……？”

迪恩贴着萨姆的嘴唇问。萨姆一时间找不到自己的声音，只吞咽了一口，点点头。

“OK，OK，让我……”

迪恩又退后了一点，萨姆几乎立刻开始想念他哥哥的嘴贴着自己而呼吸打在自己脸上的触感。但迪恩只是抬手脱掉了自己的衬衫，又拽掉了自己的裤子，他已经半硬的阴茎对着萨姆，于是萨姆想也没想地伸手握了上去，迪恩发出了一点受到惊吓的声音，但没有反对，反而迅速地融化进了萨姆的触碰里。萨姆按照迪恩最喜欢的方式用拇指蹭过龟头，成功逼出他一声呻吟。

“我们得安静点。”

萨姆对着他的嘴小声提醒。迪恩现在才想起地堡不再是只有他俩的个人世界，还有一大群异世界陌生人在走动。他瞪了萨姆一眼，但什么也没说，伸手去扯萨姆的衣服。萨姆笑了起来，迅速脱掉了衣服把已经硬起来的阴茎从裤子解放出来，又伸手去床头柜翻润滑剂。接着他把迪恩正面推倒在床上，手指回到迪恩的阴茎上，来回滑动了几次又换上了嘴。迪恩在头顶上抓紧了枕头，发出了一些非常不雅的声音，但他努力压住了音量。萨姆又笑了，这次什么也没说，故意用舌尖沿着柱身往上舔，然后含住了龟头又舔又吸，放开的时候发出了“啵”的一声，然后又重新含进去，如此反复几次，好像在吃一根棒冰，而不是在给他哥口交，直到迪恩大口喘息着，受不了这样若即若离、间断的刺激而把手插进萨姆的头发里把他往下压，无声地示意他好好吸而不是玩弄自己的感官。

萨姆承认他是故意的，但如果他的哥哥要一直放任自己处于一种游离、自我放逐的状态还拒不承认，他认为自己小小的报复行为是完全合理的。他需要迪恩，需要迪恩不再逃避、不再充满没有方向的愤怒，需要迪恩需要自己。他的需求如此强烈而深刻几乎使他感到疼痛。他的手没闲着，抚过睾丸滑入臀缝然后揉了揉。迪恩抖了一下，但他仍然努力抬高了一条腿架到萨姆的肩膀上，方便他动作，并在萨姆的中指裹着润滑剂推入自己体内的时候咬住了下唇。他弟弟的手指完全和他本人的身高成比例，这意味着，非常修长，这会迪恩可以感受到指节划过内壁而指腹蹭过体内熟悉的区域。他的身体期待地向他弟弟打开。

在默契的沉默中萨姆又推进了一只手指，交叉着扩张，紧接着推进了第三根，他的嘴离开了迪恩的阴茎，但迪恩实在分不出心来抱怨，剩下的精力只够他强迫自己放松不受控制地收紧了的肌肉。他们已经太熟悉这个流程，可是迪恩毕竟刚从被米迦勒附身的行尸走肉一般的经历里出来。他有时候依然感到仿佛自己的身体不属于自己，而现在他迫切地需要萨姆来提醒他这一点：他在这，他弟弟也在这，他们通过最原始的欲望紧密相连，水乳交融。就算迪恩感到失去了自己身体的控制权，当他属于萨姆的时候，字面意义和精神上的，迪恩可以允许自己感到放松和安心。萨姆就选择在迪恩几乎又一次迷失在自己的思绪时将他的阴茎顶进了自己哥哥的身体，并且和迪恩同步发出了一声满意的呻吟。

“嘘，嘘，没事了。我在这。我接住你了。”

萨姆压低了声音，在哥哥的耳边说话。迪恩被这声音激得浑身一颤，内壁收缩挤压着萨姆又发出一声低吟。萨姆不再说话，他双手抚过已经自动缠到自己腰上的迪恩的腿，尝试着抽动起来。即使动作很慢，迪恩依然发出了一声细小的惊讶的声音。然后他吸了口气，扣在萨姆背上脚裸发力，下压在他的腰椎上，督促他进入正题。迪恩的手也回到了萨姆身上，一只手穿过萨姆的头发（迪恩也许会也许不会承认他的确对萨姆的头发不仅是喜爱而是迷恋）另一只手贴在萨姆的臂膀上，感受到手掌下萨姆肌肉的活动并满足于肢体接触的安心感。萨姆低下头去寻找哥哥的嘴唇，同时下身不断地调整角度试探迪恩的敏感区域，迪恩呻吟进萨姆的嘴里，抬起腰迎合上弟弟的动作，像跳一支色情但和谐默契的舞。

萨姆没有花多少时间就找到了迪恩的甜蜜点，考虑到他们对彼此身体的熟悉程度。迪恩的内壁湿热温软，紧紧地裹着他弟弟的阴茎，在萨姆调整好角度撞上前列腺的时候不受控制地收缩挤压起来，迪恩一下子仰头断开了与萨姆的吻，大口喘息了一声，只来得及将双腿更用力的勾在弟弟的背后就被突然提速的萨姆撞出断断续续支离破碎的呜咽。

“Dee……你……还好吗？”

萨姆的声音因为运动和欲望也断成一片。他喊他哥哥Dee，那个他小时候每当需要迪恩为他做些什么时用的称呼。这个小婊子，从小就知道利用迪恩的弱点，虽然就算他不这么做，迪恩也会为他的弟弟做一切事情。长大之后萨姆就很少这么喊迪恩了，迪恩倒是一直把萨米这个昵称保留了下来，并且萨姆只有在刚离开斯坦福那会抗议过，说他不是个孩子了，“是萨姆”，但很快他就不再抱怨。迪恩很高兴萨姆不再拒绝，他不会承认，但那个时候喊他做萨米是他为数不多能够抓住的，他们曾经是如此亲密无间的兄弟的证明。尤其在斯坦福之后，迪恩长久以来始终处于萨姆随时会为了一个女孩、一个正常的苹果派生活抛弃自己的恐惧中。当然，萨姆的愿望是完全合理的，是迪恩自己不能够接受萨姆想要离开的这一事实，他用家族事业做借口，但其实无比想只是单纯地请求萨姆不要抛弃自己，让他为了自己留下。而当年萨姆对戈登说“我哥哥是唯一一个能喊我萨米的人”的时候，迪恩震惊于自己听到这句话时隐蔽的占有欲获得满足的兴奋和安心，他几乎感到眩晕。那个时候他们还没搞到一起去，迪恩仍不清楚为什么萨姆的离开让他痛不欲生。他曾经憎恨自己的自私也憎恨萨姆看上去能随意离开、不需要自己的轻松和漫不经心。但在那之后发生了那么多，他们反复的死去或者生不如死，上天堂或者下地狱，两个人终于认识到自己再也不能、也不愿离开彼此，几乎是水到渠成得达成共识发展成了现在这样的关系。迪恩不能说他对发生过的事不感到痛苦，但萨姆还在他身边、萨姆愿意主动留在他身边、萨姆像自己一样以一种兄弟最不应该的方式渴望着、爱着他，可能是他能从中获得的最好的奖励了。

但达成了共识，不代表在迪恩可以一下子就接受在这个时候听到这个来自童年的称呼。背德的愧疚和因此性奋的罪恶感混杂到一起冲过迪恩的神经，让他打了个颤。

“他妈的……别在这个时候叫我，那个，啊！”

迪恩确定萨姆一定是故意不让自己说完话，因为他弟弟在他话未说完时用力又撞进了自己身体，同时手又落在了因为之前的活动而乱糟糟湿漉漉的自己的阴茎上。萨姆就着唾液和前液的润滑，按着他操进迪恩身体的频率快速撸动。在淫荡的水声里，没几下迪恩就咬着手背哽咽着射了萨姆和自己一身，一些液体从萨姆身上滴回到迪恩的肚子和胸口。

“为什么不？我看……你很，喜欢嘛。”

萨姆腰动作不停，手上还恶劣地继续给迪恩刚射完精依然软着的阴茎增加刺激，甚至去揉他的囊袋，迪恩不得不拍开他不老实的手，瞪了他一眼，咕哝了一句“小混蛋”。萨姆偷笑了一声，将迪恩自己的精液在他的乳头上抹开来，然后又低下头去吸，舌头卷过乳头又将嘴唇贴到胸肌上，发出啧啧作响的声音。他吸得非常认真，几乎到了虔诚的地步，好像在膜拜迪恩并不能产生乳汁的身体。

萨姆会承认他就是在膜拜迪恩的身体，他哥哥那么好，肌肉因为多年的猎魔而紧实，比他矮一个头（完美），可靠又温暖，如果他哥哥不能爱自己的身体，那么他可以代劳。其实他可以猜到迪恩的想法，就算迪恩可能都不知道自己焦躁逃避的原因。萨姆自己也拥有不少被附身的经历，他妈的，他简直拥有太多这样的经历了。但无论多少次，无论是谁，那样失去对自己身体的掌控，在自己的身体里成为陌生人的体验总是很糟糕。无论迪恩有没有具体的记忆，那样的感受总是挥之不去，令人作呕。他理解迪恩不想谈论此事，他自己也并不想谈论路西法和改锥尔的经历；现在他能做的就是给迪恩的身体他全部的爱。

再说了，萨姆总是想要把自己的牙齿和舌头放到他哥哥身上的，想到牙根发痒。他记得青春期之前需要仰望迪恩的时候，那时迪恩看起来那么高大，但现在却可以被他整个人罩在怀里。还年轻的时候，他有时候觉得迪恩比起约翰更像是自己的父亲，有时候他甚至觉得迪恩也像是自己的母亲，这奇怪的感受混杂着阴暗的欲望，纠结成一团他自己也不愿意直视的怪物，被他逃避地压到脑子的最后端，也曾让他逃离迪恩。但他早就想通，他们都想通了，这个世界这么操蛋，一对乱伦的兄弟甚至排不上糟糕名单的前一百。如果他们还要肩负拯救世界的重担，至少他们可以拥有这个。而就算现在他们真正的母亲，玛丽，和他们一起生活在地堡里，就算他认识到了自己儿时因为从未拥有过母亲的记忆而把自己的情感投射到哥哥身上的心理，也不能彻底摆脱遗留下来的一些痕迹。比如他对迪恩的乳头的喜爱和执着。

萨姆吸够了就抬起头来，嘴里一滩白色是迪恩自己的精液，但看起来却也像是他从迪恩的乳头吸出了奶水一样。萨姆刻意张着嘴让迪恩清清楚楚地看到，他盯着迪恩的眼睛直到他哥哥受不了而主动移开了视线，因为羞耻从脖子红到了耳根。表演够了，萨姆把精液咽下去又将自己的舌头落回迪恩的身上，从他的另一边乳头起，一路又吸又舔的往上移，时不时用牙齿轻轻地咬一下迪恩的肌肉，直到他吻上迪恩的红到发热的耳根。他在迪恩身上留下了一串红色的咬痕和吻痕，像标记又像是将迪恩的灵魂固定到他的身体里的锚。那不是很疼，但依然让迪恩难以忽视。而萨姆下身依旧在一下又一下使力顶进迪恩的身体，完全无视了迪恩正处在不应期，既硬不起来，又被迫继续接受身后的快感，喘息和哽咽乱成一片，还要记着压低声音，眼神也对不好焦，但还是努力把视线放在自己的弟弟脸上。

迪恩的两只手都又插回了萨姆的头发里，手指发软使不上劲但依然坚持虚搂住弟弟的头，轻轻地摸着萨姆的头发。萨姆因为这样的温柔的触碰低喘了一声，打乱了节奏。迪恩不规律地收缩挤压着他阴茎的内壁对此也毫无帮助。萨姆将头埋到迪恩的锁骨上，又用力冲刺了几个来回，在打算抽出来的时候，被终于找回力气的迪恩用脚背死死勾住后腰压近了自己的体内。

“射进来。”

迪恩话音刚落，萨姆就放松了控制，感到高潮像从灵魂里被扯出来，将自己灌满了迪恩的身体。迪恩放松进床垫里而萨姆的脸埋进迪恩的颈窝，不情不愿地将阴茎抽出哥哥的身体。迪恩的手依然落在萨姆的头发上，半心半意地有一搭没一搭摸着。两个人就这样喘息着躺了一会，谁也没说话。

“嘿，萨米。”

最终是迪恩先开的口，声音几近耳语。萨姆没抬头，只是动了动，深吸了一口气，说，

“迪恩。”

“……”

“好吧，我只是希望你可以和我谈谈，什么都好，别一直躲在房间。你知道的，我很想你。”

“我的天，我就在这，才没有躲着你。再说了，地堡里这么多人能怪我吗？”

“你不只是躲着他们，你在躲着自己。”

迪恩叹了口气，“听着，我很感激你试图让我谈论米迦勒和被附身的感受，让我原谅，我，但我不能，他伤害了很多——”

“迪恩，你是为了我，为了我们而答应他的，这不是你的错。”

“好吧，我知道，但我还是不能。就只是。而且你一直没告诉我你被路西法和改锥尔附身的体验，我很抱歉——”

“迪恩。”

萨姆叹了一口气，放弃用语言让迪恩从这无限死循环的愧疚里解脱出来了，他直接抬起身子用嘴堵住了迪恩接下来的话。他将一只手贴上迪恩的脸侧，拇指慢慢地抚摸着迪恩的下巴，嘴唇近乎纯情地贴着迪恩，像小狗一样时不时舔一下迪恩的嘴唇。在间隙之间小声地对他哥哥说，这不是他的错，他原谅他了，这不是他的错，他在这，一切都会好起来的。

迪恩挣扎了一下，但最后还是从嘴里溜出一声叹气，闭上了眼睛，将自己陷进萨姆的怀抱和抚摸和亲吻里。就算迪恩没法让自己相信萨姆告诉他的话，至少萨姆在这里和他一起是真实的。他那么爱他的弟弟，他不能接受自己，不能原谅自己手上的鲜血，但萨姆爱他，需要他，他可以抓住、依靠这一件事，而暂时不去想剩下的全世界。

背景的电视还在用最低音量放着接近尾声的短斧杀手，他们之前谁也没想到要去关上，现在也不打算动弹。萨姆从迪恩身上翻了下来，侧着身体把迪恩拉近了自己的怀里，手掌按在了他的后腰上。迪恩将一只手沿着萨姆的后颈埋进了他的头发里，闭上了眼睛。

只要他们还在一起，一切就都还未无药可救。


End file.
